Inside Out (GenieLooneyBomberDude420 Style)
GenieLooneyBomberDude420's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Angry Headed Red Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Imaginative Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (GenieLooneyBomberDude420 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (GenieLooneyBomberDude420 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (GenieLooneyBomberDude420 Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (GenieLooneyBomberDude420 Style) - Angry Headed Red Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (GenieLooneyBomberDude420 Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (GenieLooneyBomberDude420 Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (GenieLooneyBomberDude420 Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (GenieLooneyBomberDude420 Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (GenieLooneyBomberDude420 Style) - Transcripts Category:GenieLooneyBomberDude420 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG